Sweet Nothings
by WarriorPrincess3
Summary: Human AU. Caroline Forbes used to have a big crush on her best friend's brother when she was little, well now she's all grown up and when Klaus Mikaelson is back in town, she's starting to question her feelings for him once again. Includes couples like Klaroline, Kalijah, Delena, Stebekah, Beremy and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction so keep that in mind. I had this idea for awhile now so I finally decided to write it. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>It was a normal Saturday afternoon and as usual Rebekah Mikaelson, Katherine Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett were all in Rebekah's room when their friend Caroline burst into the room and dramatically dropped herself onto Rebekah's bed which caused all the girls in the room to stare at the blonde.<p>

"Who pissed in your cereal today?" Katherine questioned from her place on the floor, she was reading one of her favourite magazines, People.

Caroline turned on her side and looked at her best friends scattered across the room, keeping themselves busy. "When I came into the house, I saw Genevieve and Klaus making out on the couch, they didn't even acknowledged me until I cleared my throat and when they broke apart Genevieve just kept glaring at me" Carloline ranted.

All the girls tried hard not to laugh at their friend's outburst. All of them knew about Caroline's little crush on Klaus and how it annoys her when his girlfriend, Genevieve is around.

"I don't know why you like Nik, he's a pig and he's smelly, your fourteen while he's seventeen, he's also not attractive especially in the morning and he cares way too much about his hair" Rebekah complained about her brother in her thick British accent as she paints her toe nails a dark blue colour.

"You can call Niklaus Mikaelson many things but you can't call him unattractive" Elena said while she curled Bonnie's hair with Rebekah's curling iron.

"Yeah, Klaus is pretty hot" Bonnie agreed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Rebekah made a gagging noise while the rest of the girls giggled "You didn't just say that my brother is hot, Bonnie Bennett!" Rebekah exclaimed.

The door opened and the fifteen year old Kol Mikaelson walked into his little sister's room. "I know that I'm hot but I prefer to be called handsome" he smiled cockily.

"Puh-lease if you didn't have a baby face then maybe you might be considered cute" Katherine stated while starring at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"That really hurt my feelings kitty-kat" Kol exclaimed as he put his hand on his hart.

"Don't be an arse Kol and leave my room" Rebekah said as she took a pillow from her bed at threw it in Kol's direction. He dodged the pillow and chuckled as his little sister's behaviour.

"Mum said that dinner will be ready soon" Kol stated left the room.

"Where's Elijah I haven't seen him all day?" Caroline asked when Kol exits the room.

Katherine didn't pay attention but she perked up at the mention of Elijah's name "What about Elijah?" Katherine questioned as all the girls stared at her with knowing looks on their faces.

"It's always like this at home, Kat doesn't pay attention when I tell her something and then I just mention Elijah's name and then she's wide awake" Elena exclaimed as she finished curling Bonnie's hair.

Katherine shot a hateful glare at her sister which caused Elena to stick her tongue out at her. "Ooo Katherine Mikaelson, I like the sound of that, I'm thinking Kalijah as your couple name" Caroline exclaimed from her place on Rebekah's bed.

"Lijah's like five years older then you and he's like in college" Rebekah pointed out.

"Age is just a number baby!" Katherine exclaimed and then all the girls burst out in laughter.

Elena's phone started to beep which meant she had a message. She got her phone from her back pocket and read the message then she stood up and gathered her thing "Aunt Jenna said that we should head home now, it's getting pretty late" Elena said looking at her identical twin sister.

"I can ask my father to take you home" Rebekah offered.

"Nah it's fine, our house isn't far from here" Katherine stated.

"I'm coming with you, it's getting pretty late, are you coming with us Care?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nope, you guys go ahead, I'm sure my mom is still at the police station" Caroline sighed sadly "Can I stay for dinner?" Caroline questioned Rebekah.

"Yeah sure, I can just ask Nik to take you home after dinner" Rebekah replied with a smirk as the rest of the girls giggled.

Rebekah and Caroline took Katherine, Bonnie and Elena downstairs. They said goodbye to Esther and Mikael in the kitchen and hugged Caroline and Rebekah goodbye before walking out of the front door.

"Hey mum, is it okay if Care stays for dinner?" Rebekah asked her mother.

"Yes Caroline can stay if she pleases, go ask your brother if Genevieve's staying for diner" Esther replied as she put all the plates on the dining room table.

"Yes mum, come on Care" Rebekah dragged Caroline to her brother's room upstairs.

Rebekah and Caroline opened Klaus's bedroom door and saw Genevieve on top of Klaus in a pretty heated make out session.

"Ohmygosh, MY EYES! Is that all that you guys do?" Rebekah questioned as she covered her eyes with her hands. "Mum wants to know if your whore wants to stay for dinner." Rebekah said as Klaus and Genevieve finally broke apart and Caroline began to giggle at what Rebekah said.

"I told you to stay out of my room Bekah" Klaus replied angrily.

Rebekah just shrugged and looked at the red head "Are you staying or not?" Rebecca questioned. Caroline was secretly hoping that she didn't stay.

"Nope, I should properly go home now anyways" She answered without paying much attention to the fact that the fourteen year old blonde called her a whore, she's been called worse.

Rebekah nodded and then the two teenagers walked back downstairs. "I'm going to go to the kitchen real quick, make yourself comfortable in the living room" Rebekah said as she walked to the kitchen.

A minute later Genevieve came downstairs and went directly to the living room where Caroline was. "Look here you little brat, I'm sick and tired of you cock blocking me and today was not the first time that it happened. Klaus thinks it's cute that you have a little crush on him but it's not, it's annoying!"

"Uh what's cock blocking?" Caroline questioned confusedly.

"Ugh don't you know anything, I'm dead serious when I say that you should leave Klaus alone because there's no chance in hell that you will have a chance with a guy like him, maybe in your dreams!" The red head exclaimed.

"Do you feel threatened by a fourteen year old girl?" Caroline questioned, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Everything alright in here, ladies?" Klaus asked as he entered the living room.

"Yeah everything's fine" Genevieve said with a fake smile as she walked over to Klaus and pecked him on his lips.

"Alright then let me take you home" Klaus said. "Are you okay, sweetheart" Klaus asked Caroline when he noticed that she looked sad which earned a eye roll from the red head.

"I'm fine" Caroline said as she rushed out of the living room, she was on her way to the kitchen but she bumped into Rebekah.

"You okay?" Rebekah questioned.

Caroline threw her arms around the other blonde "I'm so over your brother" She exclaimed as a few tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you'll think? Review, Favourite and Follow if you want me to continue!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I said that Klaus's girlfriend in chapter 1 was Cami but I fixed in to Genevieve (You'll see why in later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes sat impatiently in her seat at the Mystic Falls Grill waiting for her best friends to arrive. "Hey Care, want something to drink?" The waiter Matt Donavan asked the blonde. Caroline always considered him as her little brother because he was always there when she needed someone.<p>

"No, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for the girls" The seventeen year old replied with a smile. The blonde boy with blue eyes nodded and went back to the counter.

Caroline was just about to call her friends again when the bell rang signalling that new customers had arrived, she looked up and breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw her friends walking toward her.

"Hey, what's the SOS about" Katherine asked as she slides into the booth with Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie.

"Tyler dumped me" Caroline blurted out as soon as all her friends were sitting. They all starred at the blonde like she had two heads.

"What? You guys were like the perfect couple" Bonnie exclaimed. Tyler and Caroline had dated for almost two years; they were the school's 'it couple' or at least they were.

"What did that slimeball do?" Rebekah questioned. She never really liked Tyler because she thought he was a flirt.

"I don't know, I thought everything was great but this morning he texted me this" The blonde replied as she slides her phone toward her friends. The text said 'I thnk we should c other ppl, hpe we cn stil be friends'

"He dumped you over the phone? That son of a bitch is going to die today" Katherine stated as she stood up from her stool but Elena just pulled her back down.

"Stop acting so childish Kat I know that Tyler's a jerk but I'm glad that you guys broke up, he didn't deserve you anyway" Elena said.

"The only reason that I'm telling you this is so that we can go kick that jerk's ass" Caroline stated as she stared at her friends.

"Now that's the Caroline that I know and love" Rebekah smirked deviously "So what are we going to do to him? Throw him of Wickery Bridge? Tell everyone he's gay and that he has crabs? That will end is reputation"

Elena and Bonnie just stared at their blonde friend disapprovingly "Are you guys serious right now?" Bonnie questioned.

"That jerk should suffer, I mean I did give him my virginity and then he broke up with me over the phone? Nobody humiliates me like that and gets away with it" The girls stared at Caroline with sympathy finally noticing how hurt she really is.

"Revenge is not the answer even if he deserves it" Elena stated softly.

"Ugh I hate it when you're right; it's really irritating and it's starting to get on my nerves" Caroline replied with a little smile on her lips "So Bonnie how was your date with Luka last night?" The blonde asked, trying to change the conversation.

"I don't think that there will be a second date, he was really boring and I had to pay for the food because he supposedly forgot he's wallet" The dark skinned teenager ranted angrily.

"Hey ladies" Stefan Salvatore greeted the girls and then he gave Elena a quick peck on her lips which caused Rebekah to frown, No one seemed to notice except Caroline.

Rebekah had a little crush on the younger Salvatore ever since he moved to Mystic Falls three years ago and Mr. Tanner made Stefan sit next to her in history class, they became really close friends but a little while later he started to date Elena, that's why Rebekah was always a little jealous of the brunette but she didn't want to end her friendship with Elena over a stupid boy so she kept her mouth shut about her feeling for Stefan.

"So what are you doing here Stef" Caroline asked one of her best boy friends.

"My dad send me to grab dinner for tonight since Damon's coming home from college today"

"Why's Damon coming home? Don't tell me he got kicked out?" Katherine asked as she thought about the older Salvatore. They had a love-hate relationship, they hooked up a couple of times but the next day they just went back to fighting with each other.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that it's school holiday" Stefan replied sarcastically. "I got to go, I'll call you later" He said to Elena.

When Stefan was out of sight all the girls turned to Elena "So are you sure you're over Damon?" Bonnie questioned.

"What? For me to be over Damon means that I actually had to like him…which I don't" Elena answered awkwardly.

"Bitch, you lying" Katherine stated as she stared at he sister.

"You're dating Stefan but you like his brother more then a friend" Rebekah stated "I don't think that's fair to Stefan because you're just playing with his feelings"

"I'm with Bekah on this one" Caroline said.

"I don't freaking like Damon that way and I never will!"

All the girls stared at each other and decided to drop the subject before Elena starts to get angry. "Wait a minute if Damon's coming home, doesn't that mean that Klaus is also coming home since their in the same college?" Bonnie questioned.

"Ugh don't remind me, Nik's a pain" Rebekah exclaimed.

Caroline froze at the mentioned of Klaus's name. She hadn't seen him in two years because he went to college and he only came home on holidays and Caroline went to visit her dad during the holidays so she never saw him but she guessed that's going to change because her father passed away earlier in the year so she's stuck in Mystic Falls.

The Mikaelsons made it a tradition ever since Finn started to go to college that they would always get together at least once a year and go spend the holiday somewhere exciting, just the family but Mikael and Esther got busier at work and they travelled a lot, Finn and Elijah rarely visited their hometown anymore since they started working so the entire family weren't always together during the holidays.

"I wonder if Elijah's also coming home for the holidays because he didn't last year" Katherine stated sadly. Elijah's a successful lawyer and he rarely visits home because he lives in New York and his work keeps him busy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't but I know for a fact that Finn's not coming since Sage is highly pregnant and she can't travel" Rebekah replied sadly "and I won't be seeing my parents much during the holiday because their always travelling and busy with meetings"

All the girls felt sorry for Rebekah because her parents were almost never home, they were constantly on business trips, Elijah and Klaus weren't staying at home anymore so Rebekah and Kol were pretty much raised by nanny's and the house staff ever since they were little.

"Hopefully all of us will spend this holiday together. My dad's going to visit my grandparents but I think I can convince him to let me stay with one of you" Bonnie said.

"You can stay with me since I'm not going anywhere" Caroline offered sadly, she's thinking abut her father. They were really close but they drifted apart when he moved but it still hurt knowing her father isn't there anymore.

"Thanks Care"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Klaus and Caroline will finally meet each other again in the next chapter so Reviewfavourite/follow If you want me to update faster *Cough* hint *Cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Caroline and Katherine were both in Katherine's bedroom, sharing a bottle of bourbon and listening to music. "Where's Lena, I haven't seen her all morning?" The blonde questioned.<p>

"Properly sucking face with Stefan" The brunette replied effortlessly.

Caroline looked at one of her best friends from her spot on the floor. "You know that Bekah likes him right?"

"The only ones who doesn't know that are Stefan and Elena, their so oblivious. I mean come on, how doesn't Lena notice how Bekah acts so awkward when their acting all lovey dovey?" Katherine ranted as she took the bottle of bourbon from Caroline's hands and took a sip of it.

"I know right, don't get me wrong I love Stefan and Elena but I don't love them together, you know what I'm saying?" Caroline stated.

"Totally and let's not forget that Elena also likes Damon, which I don't understand because he's way too cocky for her but I have to admit that he's pretty good at sex" The brunette replied without thinking which caused the blonde to start choking on her alcoholic beverage.

"Please don't tell me that you had sex with your sister's crush!" The blonde panicked as she stared at the brunette with a shocked expression.

"It's like you said, he's her crush not her boyfriend so I technically didn't do anything wrong" The brunette stated with a duh voice.

"You didn't do anything wrong?" The blonde questioned franticly "You slept with your sister's crush, that's got to be against the rules or something and how would you feel if Elena slept with Elijah?"

Katherine burst out in laughter as she stared at the blonde. "Elijah would never be interested in Lena" The brunette stated confidentially.

"I wouldn't know about that" The blonde drawled "Bekah told me the longing glances, Elijah shoots at Lena" The blonde giggled when she saw Katherine's smile fell "I'm kidding"

"Whatever, speaking of The Mikaelson siblings let's go see Bekah's hot brother" Katherine winked in Caroline's direction as she puts on her shoes.

Caroline was unfazed at the mention of Klaus, she was in fact over him and seeing him for the first time in years is not going to change that. "You'll be surprised at how much he's changed over these couple of years; he's more mature and way more attractive, not as attractive as Elijah but a close second" Katherine said as she grabbed her jacket.

The two teenagers walked into the living room and saw Jeremy and Matt playing video games "Hey, Jer where's Jenna?" Katherine asked her little brother.

"She went out with Alaric" The youngest Gilbert replied.

"Tell her that I went to Bekah's when she comes back"

* * *

><p>The two teenagers stopped right in front the Mikaelson mansion door. Caroline was just about to knock but Katherine turned Caroline around to face her. The blonde gave the brunette a questioning look when she pushed Caroline's dress's neckline downward so that her cleavage shows and then she pushed her boobs together "This will totally get Klaus's attention and remember, don't lose you cool around him"<p>

The front door opened and then Kol stepped outside, looking amused as he stared at Katherine's hands on Caroline's chest "This is not what it looks like!" both teenagers replied at the same time as Katherine quickly removed her hands from Caroline's boobs.

"I don't want to know what just happened but I'll treasure this moment for the rest of my life" Kol cockily replied with a small chuckle as he gestured for them to go inside and then he continued to walk to his car.

Caroline's cheeks were still tinted red as she and Katherine walked inside of the mansion "Well that was awkward" Katherine said breaking the silence.

Caroline was just about to reply but the figure walking down the stairs grabbed her attention "Klaus, you get more unattractive every time I see you" Katherine said as she stared at the gorgeous man walking towards them.

"It's nice to see you too Gilbert" Klaus replied sarcastically as he opened his arms to hug the feisty brunette. Katherine and Klaus had like a brother and sister relationship ever since they met. Klaus considered her as another annoying little sister who he loved dearly even though he wants to kill her most of the time.

When Klaus and Katherine separated from the hug, he stared at the blonde in front of him, it took a second of recognition before he figured out who the beautiful blonde woman standing in front of him was. "Caroline, you look beautiful"

"You too, I mean you don't look beautiful, you look fine, not fine-fine…and I'm babbling" Caroline stated with a small giggle "Hi Klaus, its nice too see you again"

Katherine walked towards Caroline and whispered in her ear "So much for being cool" Caroline shot her friend a hateful glare and walked towards Klaus and hugged him. Caroline couldn't help but blush when she felt his arms circling her waist

When they finally separated they stared at each other "Well I hate to ruin this incredible sweet moment but where's Rebekah?" The brunette questioned.

"She went shopping with Bonnie, she'll properly be back soon" Klaus answered finally looking away from Caroline.

"I think I left my jacket here last week so yeah…I'm just going to go find it while you two enjoy each other's company" Katherine said with a devious smirk as she walked towards the stairs. When Caroline looked at the brunette behind Klaus she pointed a finger at the two blondes and wiggled her eyebrows before she disappeared up the stairs.

"So how's college?" The blonde asked, trying to start the conversation.

"It's great but I missed everybody here, even Rebekah and that's saying something" Klaus replied which caused Caroline to giggle.

"Hey, she's not that bad" The blonde said trying to defend her friend but he just lift his eyebrows giving her that 'really' look which she found really attractive.

"So how've you been, Caroline?" The way he said her name made her melt inside.

"I'm good, I'm great actually" The blonde replied, forgetting the fact that Tyler broke her heart the day before.

Caroline walked a little bit closer to Klaus but the clumsy idiot she was, she accidentally tripped over her own feet, she was expecting to fall but she never felt the impact of the hard ground and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in Klaus's arms.

"You okay, love?" He asked the blonde as he held her steadily. Caroline couldn't form any words; all she was aware of was his hands on her waist. She looked into Klaus's eyes which were fixed on her and she was pretty sure that her entire face was red.

The front door of the Mikaelson Mansion opened and in walked Rebekah and Bonnie with their hands full of shopping bags, when they reached the living room they were more then shocked to discover Caroline in the arms of Rebekah's brother.

Rebekah cleared her throat and Caroline immediately broke away from Klaus and stared at her best friends who wore matching smirks on their faces "So Care, I see you already welcomed my brother home"

* * *

><p>Later that night when all of her friends went home Rebekah made her way to the kitchen to see her two brothers, Kol and Klaus in conversation. "So baby sister, what would you say if we decided to spend this holiday at our beach house" Klaus asked his sister when he noticed her.<p>

"Are you serious? We haven't been there in forever"

"We already asked mum and dad, they said it was okay and we just got off the phone with Elijah, he said that he's going to come and he has big news to share with us apparently" Kol stated.

"I asked Damon and Cami if they could join us" Klaus said.

"What the hell is a Cami" Rebekah asked her brother.

"I would also like to know" Kol stated

"She's my girlfriend"

"What? You're bringing one of your flings with us on vacation?" Rebekah complained.

"She's not a fling baby sister, we met each other in college and we've been dating for over a year now" That statement caused both Kol and Rebekah to stare at their brother with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me, the longest relationship you had was with that Genevieve-Slut and that lasted two weeks" Rebekah stated angrily.

"Wait a minute if Nik's going to invite people that I'm going to invite Stefan, Matt and Jeremy" Kol said.

"Well if you two are going to invite company then I'm going to invite my girls, there is enough space for everyone" Rebekah stated.

Klaus looked agitated for a minute "Fine, we leave in three days"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Tell me what you think in a review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, I'm going to rant now sooo yeah... Okay someone said that they'll stop reading this story because Camille's in it, wtf? Cami's only in this fanfiction to make the plot more interesting, I mean would you read a fanfic where Klaroline meets again in one chapter and then they'll be like "Let's get together" in the next chapter, that's way too boring because, I mean what's interesting in that? And trust me I don't like Camille, like at all but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to stop watching The Originals because I don't like one character, I actually watch it because I like the plot and btw I only ship Klaus with two people and that's Caroline and me ;) Okay I'm done now **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO **

* * *

><p>Klaus, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Jeremy and Matt were all waiting impatiently in the living room for Rebekah to finish packing. They were suppose to be on the road an hour ago but as usual Rebekah had difficulty deciding what clothes to take with her on their trip to the Mikaelson beach house.<p>

"What's taking her so long" Jeremy asked the rest of the guys impatiently.

"She's properly deciding which pair of shoes will go with which outfit" Kol answered, irritated by his sister's antics.

"Why don't one of us just go see what taking her so long" Matt replied which caused all the guys to stare at the seventeen year old waiter.

"In all my twenty years on this earth, I have learned to never stand between a woman and her clothes" Klaus answered simply.

"This is ridiculous, Stefan go see what's taking Barbie-Klaus so long" Damon said as he poured himself another glass of scotch.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Well for one, she scares the shit out of me and secondly she likes you the best" Damon slurred as Klaus took the glass out of his hand "I think you've had enough to drink, mate"

Stefan sighed as he stood up and muttered something about scared bastards. He took the stairs two at a time as he walked the familiar path to Rebekah's room. Without knocking he walked into the room, he saw his girlfriend and her identical twin sister hopping on top of a very large suitcase and Bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline trying to close it.

"Well, don't just stand there, help us close this thing" Rebekah complained, once she noticed he was in the room. Without complaining Stefan walked toward the girls and helped them to close the suitcase. It took them five minutes but they finally got it closed, most of the teens were already sweating.

"Jeez Bekah, what do you have in there?" Bonnie complained as she collapsed onto the blonde's bed, breathing heavily.

"We're leaving in five minutes, with or without you" Stefan said grumpily as he exits the room. Everybody decided last night that they will take two cars to their vacation house, the girls will ride in Rebekah's car and the guys will ride in Mikael's seven seat jeep which Klaus borrowed from his father, but they all decided to leave together.

* * *

><p>"Come on girls, we should properly get your suitcase into the car" Elena said once Stefan left the room. The rest of the girls already put all their baggage in the blonde's vehicle when they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion.<p>

"Lena, can you get that packet on top of my dresser?" Rebekah asked one of her best friends once she made sure that she has everything packed.

Once Elena retrieved the packet on the blonde's dresser, she stared at Rebekah "Seriously?" The brunette asked as she held the packet of condoms in her hand which caused all the girls to giggle.

"You'll never know when you'll need them" The blonde replied with a wink.

"You're disgusting" Bonnie stated.

The five girls stared at each other before they burst out in laughter "I wouldn't mind getting freaky with someone this vacation" Katherine stated.

"And by someone, you mean Elijah, right?" Caroline guessed then she got hit by a pillow thrown by the feisty brunette "What? I'm right aren't I?" The blonde asked cockily.

"Ugh shut up! Come on, let's go before the guys leave without us" Katherine replied, trying to change the topic.

"You just want to leave because you can't wait to see Elijah, admit it" Elena taunted her sister.

Without replying Katherine helped Rebekah with her baggage and then all the girls descended down the staircase. "We were just about to leave without you" They heard Damon's voice in the living room.

Once all of them were sure everything they needed were in the two separate cars, the group decided to leave right away because it was a four hour drive and they wanted to get there early.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in the driver's seat, Damon was in the passenger seat and Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Kol were all in the back, they haven't even been on the road for an hour and Stefan was already asleep.<p>

"Seriously Nik, you drive like grandma" Kol complained in the backseat, irritating his brother.

"Well in case you haven't notice little brother, there are like five cars in froth of us"

"Well do something about that would ya? I would hate to keep all the ladies in skimpy bikini's at the beach waiting" Kol replied with a cocky smirk.

Matt sighed loudly next to Kol "Would you two please shut up, I think I'm getting a headache" Matt stated as he rubbed his head.

Jeremy looked at Stefan's sleeping body and then at Damon "I bet Damon wants to see my sister in a skimpy bikini" Jeremy chuckled. "Okay I just got a mental picture of Damon and my sister, forget what I just said" Jeremy stated disgustedly.

"I already saw Katherine in way less clothing" Damon smirked which caused Matt, Jeremy, Klaus and Kol to grimace.

"First off, that's gross and secondly I was talking about Elena" Jeremy said, that statement caused Damon to clear his throat.

"You do, don't you?" Matt questioned the older Salvatore.

Damon looked irritated for a moment "No, I don't want too see Elena in a skimpy bikini"

Stefan stirred in the backseat "What about Elena?" Stefan asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing" All the males in the jeep replied at once which caused Stefan to stare at them confusedly.

* * *

><p>"I know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta stay cool in the conner when the truth is that you want to MOVE" all the girls in the car sang off pitch to the song, move by Little Mix.<p>

"I can't believe we're all going to spend this holiday together, it's going to be amazing" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly from the passenger seat.

"Do you know what will make this holiday perfect? If that Cami wench doesn't show up" Rebekah replied while keeping her eyes on the road.

All the girls looked confused at the mention of Cami "Who the hell is Cami?" Katherine questioned the blonde.

Rebekah sighed "Nik's girlfriend's apparently joining us on our little vacation, she's properly going to show up tonight, not that I care"

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell us that Klaus's girlfriend was joining us" Caroline exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to start operation Klaroline this vacation" Elena said ignoring Caroline's question

"Operation klaro-what- now?" Caroline asked confusedly

"Our plan to get you and Klaus together" Bonnie stated like in was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's obviously not going to happen now since Nik's bitch is coming" Rebekah replied.

"That doesn't mean that we still can't go through with our plan" Katherine stated.

Caroline sighed irritably "You know what? When we go to the beach, looking incredibly hot, we're going to find us some hot guys and maybe use some of those condoms Rebekah packed" Caroline stated confidently, pretending that it doesn't bother her that Klaus invited his girlfriend along.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it what do ya think? Review pwetty please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, school's starting again tomorrow **** and my dad said that he going to take away all of my electronics and I'm only going to get them on weekends because I didn't do that well in math last year but I'm not stressing about that because I only have to give my dad the puppy dog eyes and he'll be putty in my hands…hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>After a long journey, many bathroom brakes and stops to buy food they finally reached their destination,<p>

"Wow" Elena breathed in astonishment as she climbed out of the car.

Rebekah sighed "It's smaller then I'm used to but it would have to do" The blonde replied which caused everyone around her to stare at her "What?" she questioned.

"This house is amazing, I actually want to live here" Jeremy stated.

They got their entire luggage etc out of the cars and walked towards their house for this holiday. Once everything was inside the house, everyone gathered in the living room and collapsed on the couches. "I'm so tired" Kol complained, his face buried in one of the many pillows.

"So I guess you're too tired to go to the beach with me?" Jeremy asked his friend who stood up immediately with a grin on his face.

"To the beach we go" The teen cheered as he grabbed his suitcase and marched out of the room but walked back to the living room "Which rooms are who's?"

"There are seven rooms in this house, you decide" Klaus replied from his spot on the couch next to Matt.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Bonnie and Elena decided to share a room and Rebekah and Katherine will accompany the room next to theirs. "Ohmygosh I love this bedroom" Elena exclaimed as she collapsed on top of the king size bed.<p>

"Me too, we even have our own private bathroom" Bonnie stated as she emerged from the bathroom.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline enjoyed a minute of silence before it was rudely interrupted "Let's go to the beach" Rebekah exclaimed as she and Katherine entered the bedroom.

"Don't you want to see Kol and Jeremy getting rejected by every woman they approach?" Katherine said as she giggled "It's going to be hilarious"

"I'll meet you guys down there, I'm just going to grab something to eat" Caroline said as she left the room.

Elena stood up from the bed and walked over to her suitcase to retrieve her baiting suit, she was just about to walk into the bathroom "What's the use of going into bathroom, it's not like we don't know what's underneath your clothes" Katherine remarked.

"Well unlike you sister dear, I don't strip in front of everybody" Elena replied with a cocky grin as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Burn" Bonnie and Rebekah replied at the same time but immediately quieted down when they saw Katherine's glare.

* * *

><p>The four girls were finally finished getting dressed. Bonnie was wearing a classic yellow bikini, Katherine was wearing a blue one but her bikini bottom has a twist band, Elena was wearing a hot pink one and Rebekah wore a white bikini with strings that you tie on the side at the bikini bottom and Elena wore a blue bikini top and a black bikini bottom.<p>

"You guys look hot" Caroline stated as she walked into the room when she was finished eating. "If I were gay, I'd totally do you"

"Thanks…I think" Bonnie said as she unties her hair from her hair tie.

"Should we wait for you?" Rebekah asked her blonde friend.

"Nah I'm good, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there"

All the girls walked out of the bedroom but Katherine stayed behind "I'm going to give you tip, ask Klaus to help you tie your bikini top" The blonde raised her eyebrows at her friend. "I bet you have dirty dreams about his hand on your body" Katherine said with a wink.

The blonde stared at her brunette friend at rolled her eyes "You're disgusting"

Katherine just smirked and left the room to go join the rest of her friends. Damon whistled when he noticed the four girls walking down the stairs which caused all the other guys to shamelessly stare at the girls too. Klaus walked into the room and looked at each of the girls until his gaze stopped at his baby sister "Bekah do me a favour and cover up"

"We're going to the beach" The blonde said, pretending not to acknowledge her brother as she walked out of the backdoor with the rest of the girls following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Caroline just finished putting on her black strapless bikini, she was starring at her self in the mirror when she noticed Klaus walking pass the room, he didn't seem to notice her. The blonde closed her eyes for a second as she unclasps her bikini top. "Klaus, can you come in here for a sec" She called. She can't believe that she's actually taking Katherine's advice.<p>

Klaus walked into the room and stared at the blonde in front of him if he was a cartoon he's mouth would have dropped to the ground. Caroline held the bikini top to her chest and turned around so that her back was facing him "Can you help me with this"

"Uh yeah of course" He stuttered which caused Caroline to smirk.

Klaus approached the blonde and put his hands on her back, they stayed there for a couple of seconds before he clasped it. Caroline turned around, noticing how close they were standing, she looked into his light blue eyes before she moved away from him, clearing hr throat "Thanks"

Caroline was just about to walk out of the door when Klaus called her name "Caroline" She turned around to see Klaus holding the bottle of sun screen that was laying on her bed "You're properly going to need this"

She walked towards him again and took the bottle out of his hands "Thanks…again" The blonde replied before she walked towards the door, she was pretty sure that he was starring at her ass, not that she was complaining.

* * *

><p>Caroline hurriedly walked over to her friends who were sitting on a beach blanket starring at something. "You would never guessed what just happ" The blonde tried to say but got cut off "Shut up" Katherine said as she glanced at her blonde friend before she went back to starring at whatever she was starring at.<p>

Caroline sighed and looked over to what her friends were starring at. Caroline's breath caught up in her throat when she stared at the man who just emerged from the water. He has short jet black hair, light olive skin, a six pack and a solid jaw line; the blonde wandered what colour eyes the mystery man had.

"Hot" Elena muttered as she starred at the man.

"Totally" Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the mystery man? Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies, okay so today during our lunch break me and my two best friend (Our mutual love for the show Power Puff Girls brought us together when we were 6) were sitting in our usual spot when this girl (My parents and her parents are friends, she's also in our class) came to sit with to us. We started talking about random thing and then she said that she just watched the latest three episodes of Teen Wolf ( and I tried to make her watch it a thousand times in the past but she always refused, saying that it wasn't for her), she said that she only watched it because Dylan O'Brien is in it (She recently saw the Maze Runner) wtf my friends and I started watching it when the pilot aired. Now my friends and I always choose characters that we want to be when we watch shows. I'm Alison (Don't care if she's dead, she's still my main chick) My friend is Lydia and my other friend is Kira but anyways this girl said that she also liked the red head (She doesn't even know the name?" and my friend practically told her that Lydia and Stiles are of limits and then the girl changed the subject to PLL and then she said "I like the caramel skinned girl even if she's gay and why is she gay? If she was straight she would be amazing but come on God didn't create gay people" and then my friend practically burst "Why you hating on Emily? It's not like Shay's gay and even if she was, she would still be great and why the hell do you hate on gay people? I mean would you like it if you turned out to be gay and then we wanted nothing to do with you? Think about that" then we just stood up and walked away from her like the fierce bitches we are. Don't you hate it when people just join a fandom and pretend that they know everything?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were all sitting on the beach blanket watching their friends, Rebekah and Katherine shamelessly flirting with the unknown beach hottie.<p>

"I wonder what their talking about, I still remember the last time Kat used a pick up line she said and I quote 'Baby, you and I are nothing but mammals so let's do it how they do on the discovery channel' it was hilarious" Bonnie said as she mimicked the feisty Gilbert.

The remaining girls giggled "I still can't believe Damon fell for that" Caroline exclaimed "You know what? That doesn't surprise me; Damon would do anyone in a skirt and with boobs"

Elena sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie and Caroline "Can we just stop talking about Damon"

Before any of the girls could reply, they saw a mass of blonde hair walking towards them "Well that was a waste of time" Rebekah exclaimed frustrated "He's like really hot, he's name is Lorenzo but everybody calls him Enzo and Ohmygosh you should see his abs up close but he reminds me way too much of my brothers and I can't handle that, he even has the British accent" The blonde ranted.

They all looked towards the hot British man and they noticed Katherine still talking to him, she was trailing her hand down his abs. "My sister's a slut" Elena stated as she stared at her sister with a disapproving shake of her head.

The four girls were to busy to busy starring at the scene in front of them to notice that Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Matt were sneaking up behind them. "Booo!" They all yelled in union which caused the girls to shriek.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack, arseholes?" Rebekah exclaimed as she puts her hand on her chest which caused the guys to laugh.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Barbie-Klaus" Damon said, still chuckling.

Elena couldn't help but stare at Damon's exposed chest, he was after all only in a pair of swimming shorts, all of the guys were. Caroline nudged the brunette in the ribs when she noticed what Elena was doing because she didn't want Stefan to see his girlfriend ogling at his brother which caused Elena to look down in shame.

Katherine walked towards her friends with a frustrated look "Let me guess, he rejected you" Rebekah guessed.

"He just doesn't have taste, like at all, he said that he's more interested in blondes and then he asked me who you were when he noticed Bex talking to you guys then I just walked away" Katherine said as she pointed at Caroline.

Caroline stared pass her friend, seeing the hot surfer starring at them, mainly her before he went back in the water.

"Are we just going to sit here and talk about what guys you girls find attractive or are we going to actually go into the water?" Klaus asked agitated.

Stefan wanted to pull Elena up from the beach blanket but she just showed him the thick book she wanted to read, she still felt guilty for her feelings for her boyfriend's brother.

Stefan sighed knowing that she won't budge before showing his hand to Rebekah "Would you like to accompany me for an afternoon swim, lady Mikaelson?" Stefan asked one of his closest girl friends. Rebekah giggled before taking his hand "I would love to, Mr. Salvatore"

"Doesn't that bother you?" Matt asked Elena once Stefan and Rebekah were out of ear shot.

"Nah, their just close friends and I trust Stefan" Elena replied before she started reading her book.

Matt shrugged as he noticed Kol and Jeremy talking to a group of girls; he looked at his remaining friends on the beach blanket before taking off in the direction of Kol and Jeremy.

Katherine nudged Bonnie and showed her the group of really attractive boys looking at them "Shall we?" Kat asked the dark skinned girl

"We Shall" Bonnie replied as she and Katherine took of in the direction towards the group of guys.

Caroline rummaged through her bag that she brought and took out the sun screen and looked at the person standing behind her "Can you?" She asked Klaus as she held up the sun screen bottle.

Klaus nodded and sat down on the beach blanket, Caroline scooted in between his legs and felt him tense, she smirked to herself as he took the bottle and unclasp her bikini top, She tightly held it on top of her chest when she felt his warm hands rubbing the cream onto her back.

"Your tense, love" She heard him say as he massaged her back, she leaned into his touch and arched her back, she almost let out a moan when his hands explored her back, she had to bit her lip when his fingers dipped under the hem of her underwear. She looked towards Damon and Elena who were lying next to each other and then she noticed Elena smirking at her and then Caroline just mouthed '_shut up'_

"All done, love" She heard the thick British accent say behind her as he clasp bikini top again. She pouted when he removed his hand, immediately feeling the withdrawal of his warm hands on her back.

Klaus stood up "Why don't we go for a swim?" He asked the blonde. Caroline only nodded not trusting her voice to speak right now. Caroline almost drooled when she noticed the exposed tattoos he has of birds and a feather on his left arm/chest and a triangle on his back. _Just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter._

When Caroline's feet touched the water she jumped back "its freaking cold"

"Oh come on, love, it's not that bad"

"I'm not going in there" Caroline stubbornly stated.

Klaus sighed as he walked towards Caroline and lifted her over his shoulder. "Klaus! PUT ME DOWN!" The blonde screamed then she started slapping his back and blushed when she slapped his but instead.

Klaus walked deeper into the water "As you wish, love" He cockily replied as he threw her into the ice cold water like she weigh nothing to him.

Caroline gasped when her body hit the water and then when Klaus offered her his hand to help her up she pulled him, she smirked when she heard him swear when his body hit the water.

"Not so fun when it happens to you, huh big guy?"

He splashed her with the water repeatedly. When they were finished they both started laughing. Caroline swam closer to Klaus and put he hand on his chest "I didn't know you had a tattoo" She stated as she traced the tattoo of the birds and the feather with her finger "What does it mean?"

"I don't know I just liked the design" He answered truthfully.

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks, love" Caroline starred at his beautiful light blue eyes at the same time he starred into her light blue-green ones. Caroline noticed that he was leaning it but then she remembered that he had a girlfriend, teasing him was one thing but she refused to kiss him, no matter how much she wanted too, she didn't want to destroy a relationship.

Caroline leaned back and splashed him in the face with the water, she giggled when she noticed the surprised look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, did you like it? Review! thanks<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentines Day! I can't believe that I'm updating on Valentines Day while I should be spending time with mah bae…oh yeah I don't have one lol. I just want to thank all you beautiful people who reviewed/followed and favourite this story, it means a lot to me. I wanted to update sooner but ya know school's a pain and I was busy with athletics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO**

* * *

><p>Katherine, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were just finishing getting dressed, the group just got back from the beach and it was around 5 pm. Katherine emerged from the bathroom wearing denim shorts, with a sleeveless white crop top which shows her black bra underneath and her damp hair in a messy bun "How do I look?" the brunette asked twirling around to show her friends her outfit.<p>

"Is that my shorts?" Elena questioned her sister.

"Yeah, it looks way better on me, don't you think?"

Elena was just about to question her sister about how the shorts could look better on her when they look exactly the same but was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from downstairs "I swear if Damon scared Bex again, I'm going to destroy all his playboy magazines that I'm pretty sure he's hiding in the bottom of his suitcase" Bonnie stated as she recognised the shriek belonging to Rebekah.

Caroline rolled her eyes at one of her best friend's threat "It's properly nothing" The blonde reassured her friends before leaving the room to see what the commotion down stairs was about with her friends following closely behind.

The four girls just got downstairs when they saw Klaus, Kol, Matt, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan and Rebekah all huddled together around a figure they couldn't make out who it was because his face was buried in Rebekah's shoulder. When they pulled away from the hug the remaining girls smiled when they recognised the older Mikaelson sibling.

"Elijah" Elena acknowledged as she stepped closer to the group to hug her future brother in law according to Katherine. When they separated Bonnie went up to hug him. Caroline nudged Katherine who was standing frozen to her spot next to the blonde. The brunette quickly snapped out of her trance when she noticed Caroline embracing the man she's been smitten with since she's been nine because he was the only one who didn't compare her to Elena when they were little.

"Caroline, you've grown up quite a lot" Elijah stated as he stared at the blonde, Katherine frowned as she watched the exchange between her best friend and her future hubby.

"Katarina" The older Mikaelson said, starring at the brunette with a small smile.

The brunette faked annoyance when she heard him say her real name "its Katherine not Katarina for the millionth time" she stated as she stared at the suit cladded man in front of her.

"My sincerest apologies…Katarina" Elijah said with a smirk when he noticed the look on her face, he truly did enjoy getting under her skin.

The brunette rolled her brown eyes as she walked towards him and threw her arms around the dark haired man in a tight embrace. Kol chose that exact moment to clear his throat "So brother, it took you long enough, where the hell where you?"

"My flight got delayed" The man in question replied shortly after breaking apart from Katherine.

"Give the man some space" Damon said when he noticed everyone was still huddled around the older Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>"How rich are you guys?" They all heard Jeremy question with amazement when they walked onto the patio. Matt's eyes widened when he saw the luxury swimming pool with Jacuzzi.<p>

"Can I just like live here" Bonnie exclaimed when she sat down next to Jeremy on one of the couches.

Elena nodded "Oh my God, look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?" the brunette questioned.

Stefan went up to the brunette and wrapped his arms around "It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

Damon starred at his brother and his girlfriend and grimaced 'It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen' He mocked his brother and then got nudged by Rebekah who's standing next to him "Stop it" The blonde whispered but Damon only rolled his blue eyes.

"Can we please stop the couplyness, it only makes me more depressed about my love life" They all heard Matt say then everybody started laughing.

"You still don't have a girlfriend? Donavan" Damon asked the blonde teen.

"Well unlike you, I don't just use a girl for sex" The quarterback retorted.

"Katherine didn't complain, did you honey?" Damon replied with a sly smirk.

Elijah almost choked on the alcoholic beverage in his hand "I wasn't aware that you guys were in a relationship" that statement caused everyone to erupt in laughter.

Katherine and Damon both looked at each other and shuddered "NO" they both exclaimed at the same time which caused Elijah's confusion to grow.

Klaus walked towards his older brother and slung his arm around his shoulder "I don't know in what century you live in brother, but nowadays some people enrage in sexual activity without being in a relationship" he said "Shame on you" Klaus playfully scolded Damon and Katherine.

"Oh please, I still remember you slutting in up with the girls at school" Caroline piped in, Klaus looked over at her and winked, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"CANNONBALL!" They all turned to Kol when they saw him running full speed and jumping into the pool, still fully clothed.

The teenager emerged from the water, gasping "Now that's refreshing"

"It's childish" Elijah corrected but was immediately splashed with water by his brother which caused everyone to laugh. The older Mikaelson glared at his brother while removing his suit jacket.

Klaus looked at his phone and smirked when he read the text "I'll be right back" He said and started walking down the stairs

* * *

><p>Rebekah quickly followed her brother out of the room "Hey what are you smiling about" The blonde said while trailing behind her brother.<p>

"My guest is here" He replied happily, he stopped walking when he reached the front door and tuned around to look at his sister "Would you at least try to get a long with her? For me please, she's really important to me"

The blonde rolled her eyes "Fine but don't expect us to be besties"

Klaus only smiled and kissed his sister on the top of her head before opening the door. "Klaus" a blonde woman squealed while tackling the Mikaelson.

"You must be…Rebekah?" She questioned when she broke away from Klaus. "I'm Camille but all my friends call me Cami" the blonde woman stated as she walked towards Rebekah and threw her arms around her.

Rebekah looked towards her brother 'you got to be kidding me' she mouthed.

'Be nice' Klaus mouthed back just when Camille released her "It's nice to meet you Camille" Rebekah said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"You must be exhausted, here let me take your bags" Klaus offered as he took her suitcases and walking towards the rooms.

"We'll talk later?" Camille questioned as she followed Klaus, disappearing down the hall, Rebekah immediately dropped her smile and stared frowning.

"Frowning causes wrinkled" Rebekah snapped her head to the stairs, seeing Katherine there "What happened?"

The blonde sighed "That Cami wench just arrived, I don't like her, she looks so…plain" The blonde ranted.

"Well then, I guess we have lots of work to do, to get her out of the picture" The brunette smirked evilly.

"You're scarring me right now" The blonde replied, starring at the crazed look on her friend "I love it" she grinned and threw her arms around the brunette and then both of them started giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that all of you out there are still enjoying this day and is spending it with your loved ones. Elijah and Cami arrived! Tell me what you think in a review and btw Enzo will be back!<strong>

.


End file.
